The Wiggles Movie
"The Wiggles Movie" is The Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Produtions. The Wiggles shirts now have logos on them with also there belt buckles have their logo, Wiggles World has a different layout especially for the movie, Murray plays a guitar that has stars on it, The Big Red Car was redesigned and even Dorothy, Wags and Henry get updated costumes and faces. Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. In it, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur. Meanwhile, Dorothy is trying to keep track of anyone who remembered her birthday along with her new friend Wally the Great. as she thinks they've forgotten due a surprise party they're performing at the circus that night at the Wigglehouse Party. The film was re-released in the United States in 2003, under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure". Release Dates ''Australia *'Video': June 20, 1998 America *'Theatrical Release': December 11, 2002 UK *'Theatrical Release': December 10, 2001 United Kingdom *'DVD': April 2, 1999 *Video.March 4,1999 *Theatrical Realase.December 31,1998 Summary Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school for Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle, causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that they have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, a crew member falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a medal with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Song List #Hey There Wally #Dorothy Would You Like to Dance With Me #Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack (Wiggles Movie) #Rockin and Rollin Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato - Young Wiggles #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends and New Friends *Tony Harvey - Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog *Paul Field - Wags the Dog (Circus sceen) *Joanne Samuel - Mrs. Bingle Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice & Baby Dorothy's Vocie *'Mic Conway''' - Wags' Vocie *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice *'Paul Paddick' - Mexican Iguanas *'Paul Field' - Jacques the Shark ''Magic Club *Norry Constantian - Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway - Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge - Roland the Remarkable Mrs. Bingle's Class Student's *Bradley Benson *Shanna Curry *Amy Dunbar *Clare Field *Cassandra Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan *Anthony Silvestrini *Meaghan Woodhouse - Little Girl with Glasses Wiggle's World People *'Paul Paddick''' - Life-Saver *'Mic Conway' - Postman *Luigi De Luca - Gelati Vendor *Luke Field - Ice Cream Boy *'Paul Paddick' - Rose Robber *Leanne Halloran - Policewoman (Officer Beaples) *Holly Bishop (nee McGlinchy) - Ballerina *Cameron Lewis - Male Dancer *Roger Lemke - Alfonso Rinaldi (Tenor) ''Waggetes *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy Pirates *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Jessica Halloran *Reem Hanewell *Craig Henderson *Rhianna Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Allissa Russo *Blake Bowden - Young Boy Pirate Young Wiggles *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony *Daniel Luck - Young Murray *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Dancing Magician's *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke Puppet Characters *Yellow Fishette *Pink Fishette *Joey the Crab *Yellow Catfish Brother *Green Catfish Brother *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Iggy *Ziggy *Frank (The Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana) *Baby Dorothy All Proformed by the puppeters which are: *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations (In Appearance Order) #Wally's House #Mrs Bingles School #Magic Club #School Stage #West Competition #Countryside #Henry's House #Wag's Home #Brrrrrrrrrr Street #SS Feathersword Dock #Captain Feathersword.s Ship #Wigglehouse #Town Hall #Magic Club Stage #Circus Tent #Sydney Global Studio #Cushion Kids Country Soundtrack *''main article: The Wiggles Movie soundtrack "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp" song. Quotes ''Wiggle House Doors *'Murray': Come on, guys. Check your rooms. Dorothy might be in there. *(The Wiggles go to their respective bedrooms, closing the door behind them.)'' *'Jeff': (comes out wearing a red shirt) Nope. No Dorothy. *'Greg': (comes out wearing a blue shirt) Nope. Not in there. *'Anthony': (comes out wearing a purple shirt) No sign of the birthday girl. *''(Murray comes out wearing a yellow shirt and shrugs. Then he looks down.)'' *'Murray': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Anthony': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Greg': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *'Jeff': AH! (jumps and rushes back to the room) *''(The Wiggles each come out of a different room but have the right shirts on.)'' *'Anthony': It's time for an apple. Fire it up! ''Brrrrrr Street (The Wiggles see a sign that reads "Brrrrrr Street") *'Anthony': Look! "Brrrrrr Street". I wonder why they called it "Brrrrrr Street"? *'Greg, Jeff and Murray': Brrrrrr! Don't know. *(The Wiggles enter "Brrrrrr Street" and it's snowing. They try to go through, but the wind blows them off back in front of the Big Red Car)'' *'Anthony': (rubbing his arms) So that's why they called it "Brrrrrr Street". *Greg (rubbing his arms) i dont think this is the way i think we better headback to the wigglehouse at least we know how to we get there *Jeff (rubbing his arms) am getting worried we wont find dorothy in time for tonight suprise party *Anthony ME Two *Murray ME Three *Greg ME Four but i think we better headback to the wigglehouse who knows dorothy might had i gone there *Jeff and theres warm there *Murray we need to find you to keep for lookout for dorothy OK Gallery The Wiggles Movie 0001.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0002.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0005.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0003.jpg The Wiggles Movie 0006.jpg Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg Tap Wags.jpg Wally.jpg HeyThereWally.jpg TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg RockinandRollinSea.jpg BoomBoom.jpg Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing Let's Have a Party Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy in Let's Have a Party WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles logo in firework form Trivia *The tempo for some of the songs such as "Hey There Wally" seems slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack. *During the song "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear", Murray is playing his starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. *When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. *Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the songs. *Wags now has the letter "W" on his chest. *Wigglemix is a extra song that was only shown on the soundtrack. *"Nya Nya Nya" is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called Don't tell my Ma. *"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" now has an accordion for the intro and the rest of the song as well. *"Romp Bomp A Stomp" does not have Dorothy making comments throughout the song like she did in the Wake Up Jeff version. *The theatrical release opens with Wally riding his bicycle. Afterwards, The Wiggles thought it would be better if they appeared in the first scene, so the Australia video release includes a bonus introduction video to get the audience ready for the movie. The US version does something similar. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Something To Do With The Wiggles